The present invention relates to controllers for mitigating trailer sway.
A trailer being towed by a tow vehicle can begin to sway for many reasons including road conditions, weather, traffic conditions, load position, load quantity, and vehicle speed. Excessive trailer sway can cause the tow vehicle to lose control.